Fight Back
by BlueKnight101
Summary: Sequel to 'Rising' With the help of friends old and new, Quinn will fight to save both her daughter and her sister, but this time, more than just the Clown Prince of Crime will stand in her way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I think my first go at this story was...rushed to say the least, so I'm giving it another shot **

**CHAPTER 1**

Huntress felt a tear run down her cheek. Reaching up and wiping it away, Quinn thought back to what was making her cry. It was exactly a year to the day. A year since her love had died, a year since Joker took her baby sister and her daughter from her, a year since she had been shot, six months since she had been inducted into the Justice League and three months since she had moved into her new home.

Quinn Fabray was the Huntress. Lima was her city, and she was their guardian. She had been trained by the Batman. Stealth and darkness were her allies, and she would do anything to save Lima. Even sacrifice herself. She wasn't alone in her crusade, Commissioner George Eastwood, head of the Lima Police Force was her ally, she also had her best friend Rachel, who due to an Attack from the Joker was left paralysed from the waist down, who provided tactical information from her base. Bruce often commented that the similarity between Barbara Gordon, who did what Rachel did for her but for Bruce, and Rachel were scary, both had been disabled by Joker and both had an incredible skill with computers, although Barbara liked to comment that she was much quicker, although in reality, she was only milliseconds quicker. On top of being Huntress, Quinn was also a senior and head cheerleader at McKinley high school, she was also the youngest person in history to run a branch of a company, the Ohio branch of Wayne Enterprises. It wasn't a hard job, mostly just signing paper work, attending buisness meetings and meeting with potential clients, at only eighteen, she was the second richest person that had a link with the company, the first being Bruce Wayne. She had moved out of her old home and moved into the exact replica of Wayne Manor, renaming it Fabray Manor, on a hill over looking Lima.

Huntress was currently perched on a buildings gargoyle overlooking a warehouse. The warehouse was, according to an anonymous informant, being used by a gang, the Ts, as a drug store. Apparently, there was over three million dollars worth of Cocaine inside. Commissioner Eastwood was on his way with the entire every SWAT officer in Lima. The plan was that he would hold his men one block away, until Huntress had confirmed whether or not the drugs were there.

Jumping from the gargoyle, Huntress shot an electrical charge through her cape, causing it to go rock hard, allowing her to glide to the warehouse roof.

Landing silently, Huntress slowly made her way across to a skylight and peered into the warehouse. Boxes were stacked high, and Huntress could see several armed guards moving about beneath her. Opening the skylight, Huntress dropped down into the darkened warehouse, spreading her cape as she neared the ground, she slowed her progress and landed in complete silence.

As soon as she touched the ground, she set off, rolling into the shadows, making sure that the darkness worked to her advantage. Edging her way forward, she could hear voices conversing quietly up ahead. She edged closer until she could make out what was being said.

"Dr. Crane. Where are we putting your shipment?" She couldn't hear the reply, so the man must be on the phone.

"What do you mean your men will take it. My boss said..." The man paused, "No, Dr. Crane, just because your boss told you to make sure your shipment was escorted at all times...No, I don't know who you working for...Really? Him?" The man's tone of voice had changed, it was now laced with fear. Trying not to make a sound, Huntress edged forward. Going hard up against a crate, she peered round the side, still camouflaged by the darkness, "No, please don't tell him, Dr. Crane. When will your men arrive...They're already..." The man never finished what he was saying as a series of gunshots rang out, and a small group of men emerged from the darkness behind the dead man.

"Come on." One of the men motioned to his companions, before heading towards a truck. They nodded and followed him.

Once the men had turned their backs on her, Huntress moved out into the light, and pulling a batarang off her belt, she spoke, "Hey, boys!" As they turned, she threw the batarang into the single light illuminating the area she was in. As soon as darkness fell, she sprung into action. Launching herself through the darkness, she felt her fist impact one of the men's faces. Huntress, hearing the very satisfying sound of the man's nose breaking, twirled to her next opponent, performing a cartwheel to reach him, before kicking him in between the legs. The man growled in pain, and doubled over, this was a mistake, as Huntress seized the opportunity and kneed him in the face.

Turning to take on her last opponent, she was shocked when something sprayed her in the face. Poison! As her vision blurred, the landscape twisted and changed, turning from a warehouse, into the one place she didn't want to be. Back at the night her parents had been murdered and Beth and Jemma had been taken, but this time was different. The house seemed more demonic, eviller.

"Welcome to my world, little girl." A voice said, which appeared to have no origin point.

"Where are you!" Huntress growled.

"Everywhere. This is your darkest nightmare. The end of your world is nigh!"

"Who are you?"

"I am the Scarecrow and, this is where you will die, Huntress." As Scarecrow finished, before her very eyes, the ground began to push upwards in places and break, skeletal hands breaking the surface.

Quinn wanted to scream. This was terrifying. As the skeletons emerged from their graves, she did the only thing she could and adopted a fighting stance. The first one ran at her and tried to punch her, she dodged, and punched it back, much to her relief the skeleton collapsed in a pile of bones from one punch.

Grinning, Quinn set about taking out the other skeletons, which she did with ease. As the last skeleton fell, the door to the Old Fabray household swung open. Approach the open door slowly, Quinn entered the house. The door slammed behind her, making Quinn jump, the house was completely different to what it really had been like, the stairs were partly destroyed, the wallpaper was ripped and hanging off in places and the floor was blood stained. There was a body lying face down at the bottom of the stairs. Approaching it, Quinn was worried what she would find. When she was within touching distance, the body flipped over, revealing a zombie like Rachel.

"Where were you Quinn?" It moaned, "You failed us. Me, Jemma and especially Beth."

Quinn's heart nearly broke at these words. She had not failed anyone. There was an almighty crash behind her, spinning round, Quinn found her face to face with a blue, red and yellow monster. She could do nothing as the monster picked her up, except faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When Quinn awoke, it was to the musty smell of old buildings and a definite damp smell, she was face down on a damp floor. Her head was in agony. _Where am I?_ She asked herself, she couldn't remember anything before Scarecrows fear gas attack. As she started to struggle to her feet, she felt a hand grab her gently and help her up. Normally she would have instantly tried to defend herself, but she knew the grip.

"Clark..." She managed to get out.

"Are you alright?" Clark Kent, aka Superman, asked her, turning her to face him, "I was flying over head when I heard your screams." He pointed to a large hole in the wall. _So that's what the crash was. _Quinn made a mental note.

"Flying overhead?" Quinn asked, that was very coincidental, "Bruce had you checking up on me didn't he?"

"Truthfully," Clark paused, "Yes. He was worried about how you would deal with today. Seeing as it is a year after..." His voice petered out, like most peoples when the events of Beth's kidnapping came up.

"I'm fine Clark." She stated gruffly, "I'm not a kid, I can handle myself."

Clark looked at her, like a dad looks at a troublesome child, "Are you sure? You could barely handle one of Crane's fear attacks. A few more minutes and you would have snapped mentally."

Quinn looked at Clark's uniform with admiration, "New suit?"

Clark smiled. Quinn knew it was a new suit, the colours were brighter, sharper, more metallic and overly, more impressive. The red S on his chest stood out like a diamond. The colours also had a weird look to them, they were bright and metallic at the same time, "Yes it is. I'll see you later." He said, and within a split second, he had shot up and out the hole in the wall, leaving Quinn standing alone in the warehouse, the knocked out bodies of the Ts lying knocked out around her.

There was a bang as the door exploded open and the police, lead by Eastwood burst through into the room Huntress was standing in.

"Impressive." Eastwood commented, acting impressed at the thugs around her. Huntress knew he wasn't really that impressed, he was just being nice.

"Wasn't me." She replied blatantly.

"Then who?"

"Superman." She said, pointing towards the massive hole in the wall. Eastwood couldn't believe it, the Man of Steel had been here. He would never admit it, but Superman was his hero. He admired the Man of Steel for so many things. He turned round at glanced at all the boxes.

"The drugs should all be here." Huntress said as she pulled a grapple gun off her belt, "If you need me, you know how to reach me."

When Eastwood turned back around to thank her, she was already gone. Having left silently.

**Fabray Manor**

Huntress pulled into the cave on her purple and gold bike, stopping with a skid. The bike stopped directly in the middle of the revolving floor. Climbing off the bike, Huntress immediately started walking towards the Bat computer as soon as she stepped off the platform, it started revolving down, into its housing.

She removed her mask as she approached the computer and the person sitting at it. The Brunette in the wheel chair turned to Quinn as she approached.

"Long night?" Rachel asked, a look of worry on her face.

"Yeah," Quinn said, letting out a sigh as she collapsed into a chair beside her best friend.

"You dropped off the grid for nearly an hour," Rachel said with concern, "What happened to you?"  
"Scarecrow." Quinn said simply.

Rachel just nodded. She had read Barbara's case notes on Dr. Jonathan Crane, better known as The Scarecrow. Dr. Crane had once been a well respected psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. He had been fired when it had been discovered that he had been experimenting on patients using a gas which induced fear controlled dreams, nightmares so real, that they would break the human mind instantly. Batman had tangled with him many times, and by the look of things, he had gotten sick of being beaten by the Bat. So he had come to Lima, probably thinking that Huntress would be easier to defeat. Rachel was sure that Quinn would prove him wrong, "So what happened?" She probed for information.

"He gassed me. I had all these crazy nightmares, but then I was saved."  
"By?"

"The Man of Steel."

Rachel's jaw fell, "Superman?"

Quinn nodded, she knew Rachel had always wanted to meet Superman. She looked up to him, probably fancied him. Quinn liked to tease Rachel with this, but Rachel would just blush and tell Quinn to shut up.

"Yeah, Superman." Quinn said slowly, making sure to say it in a mocking tone.

Rachel blushed deeply, she hated it when Quinn did that, "By the way, Bruce told me to get you to meet with him as soon as possible."

"Where?"

"Watchtower."

"Watchtower," Quinn repeated with a sigh, "Power up the teleporter then."

Rachel nodded and set to work, powering up the teleporter in the far corner of the room, which connected the base to the Watchtower.

Watchtower was the base of operations for one of Earth's superhero teams, the Justice League. The Watchtower was located above the Earth. It was a massive orbital station where many of the heroes not only lived but worked. Rachel had only been there once, her and Barbara had been guided round by Diana Prince, better known as Wonder Woman. The place was impressive. Pure white, the latest technology and trillions of computers, all being used to keep the station in orbit.

There was a low hum as Rachel got it operational. She nodded wordlessly at Quinn. Who, putting her mask back on, stepped into the teleporter.

Quinn nodded at Rachel, who activated the teleporter and with a purple flash, Quinn was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Quinn's head was spinning, she hated teleportation more than anything in this world, save the Clown Prince of Crime, that's why she hated coming to the Watchtower. Because she didn't have the power of flight and the ability to breath in space, like Superman or Wonder Woman, the only way for her to reach Watchtower was to use the teleporter.

The teleporter worked be disassembling her physical presence in one place, and reassembled it in another place. It hurt like hell, and while some of the heroes could handle it, Quinn always came out the other side, whether to the Base or going to Watchtower, on her hands and knees. This time was no different, as she found herself staring down at the yellow floor of the teleporter pad.

She felt a hand grasp her arm and help her to her feet, "Miss, are you okay?" A male voice asked.

"I'm..." She stopped dead in her tracks when she got her first look at her helper. He had short black hair, blue eyes and some stubble on his chin. However, it wasn't the man's looks that stopped her dead in her tracks. It was what he was wearing. He was wearing _HIS _uniform. Tim's uniform. The man was dressed as Robin. There were a couple of differences, the green was darker and the reds brighter, it also had a hood on the cape, "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped.

The man looked horrified. He was just trying to help, "Pardon Miss?" To his credit, at least he kept up his manners.

Quinn, now on her feet pushed the man, quite hard, almost knocking him off his feet, "What are you doing wearing _HIS _armour?"

"Robin's?" The man asked confused, "I am Robin."  
"No," Quinn stated darkly, "Tim Drake was Robin! You're just a pretender!"

Neither Quinn or the boy got to speak anymore, because an unknown voice cut them off, "Huntress! Robin! What's going on here?!" The voice growled.

Turning, Quinn found herself face to face with a young man, probably a few years younger then Bruce. He had dark brown hair, green eyes and a really cheesy smile. The man's uniform looked like a mix between Batman's and Robin's. Dark and menacing, but instead of a Bat, there was a bird, Quinn didn't know what it was.

"And you are?" She asked folding her arms, really not impressed by these two.

"I'm Nightwing, Huntress and I've been in the league longer than you. So you will show me some respect!" The man growled at her, "Now, follow me, Batman wants to speak to you!" He said, and not waiting for a response, left the room. Quinn, not wanting to argue with a senior member, quickly and silently, followed Nightwing out of the teleporter room.

She followed him down a few corridors, past many heroes, through the main entrance hall and past the conference room she was usually taken to.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they reached large gold doors that she had never seen before. The doors were plain, with only a small door handle to open them. Nightwing pushed open the door and motioned for Quinn to enter.

When Quinn entered, her jaw instantly dropped when she realised where she was. The Hall of Heroes. The walls were lined with statues of the greatest heroes who ever lived. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash and many others. All the statues were made of pure white marble.

"Do you know why we have summoned you?" A voice asked, and for the first time, she noticed three people ahead of her. Two males and one female. Superman was in the middle, his red, yellow and blue colour scheme matching the females to his right perfectly. Wonder Woman wore a smile on her face, as did Superman, Batman however looked grumpy as always.

"I do not." Quinn replied to Wonder Woman, for it was her who had spoken.

"It was good of Bruce not to give you anymore information." Superman spoke up, "We have a situation."

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, surprised that the three greatest heroes of her time needed her help.

"Joker," Batman replied as he ascended a flight of stairs behind the three heroes, Superman and Wonder Woman simply flew to the top, Quinn ran till she was keeping pace with Batman. Her mind was racing, what was Joker up to? He had been off the grid for a year, and now, he had decided to reveal himself.

When they reached the top of the stairs, a man, who Quinn had never seen before, was waiting for them. The man was a very tall African American, maybe six foot five, had no hair and had an eye patch covering one eye. He looked strangely familiar to Quinn. The man was standing next to a large gold conference table. At it were two other men. Superheroes judging by their outfits and well known ones at that.

"Huntress," The Black man spoke, "It is an honour to finally meet you. I am Colonel Nick Fury. Commander in Chief of Shield and head of the Avengers Initiative." He held out his hand for Quinn to shake, which she did, "And this is..." He said indicating the two men at the table, but they were one step ahead of him.

A man in a America inspired outfit, with a shield on his back, spoke, "...Captain Steve Rodgers, Ma'am." He introduced himself, "They call me Captain America." Quinn nodded with a smile, she had heard of Captain America before, a World War Two soldier found frozen in the Arctic, she didn't know anything else about him though.

The other man looked incredibly tough, his white vest top barely fit his body, and strangely, the side burns that grew from his face made him look even tougher, "Logan." He responded gruffly, "Wolverine." Quinn knew a little bit about him, he was over 100 years old and had fought through the American Civil War, World War One, World War Two and the Vietnam War. He had some advanced metal infused into his skeleton. Quinn knew nothing else about him, other then that he was a member of the X-Men as well as an Avenger.

The group all took seats at the table, apart from Steve, because he gave up his seat for Quinn, Batman began speaking, "We are here to discuss a solution to a problem we are experiencing. Joker and his followers have taken control of an old Soviet Weapons Bunker in Ukraine. The Russian Government have informed us that there is an Active WMD inside the base, which we believe Joker has gotten his hands on. We received a video from the Clown Prince of Crime, which states, he will not use the bomb, if myself, Nightwing, Huntress, Robin and Batgirl try to stop him. If anyone else tries, he will set off the bomb, which he has shipped to an unknown location around the world."

Quinn couldn't understand the problem, the plan was right in front of them, "What's to discuss, our plan is right there. We go in and stop him." Quinn contributed.

"You don't understand," Superman spoke up, "That isn't the problem. The Problem is that we cannot send you."

Quinn's jaw nearly dropped. She couldn't understand why, she was nearly as good as Nightwing and was already better then Batgirl, before she could speak, however, Wonder Woman spoke up, "We cannot send you, because, you have personal issues with Joker and Harley Quinn."

Quinn couldn't believe this, they were going to risk Joker setting off a Nuclear bomb, because Joker had her daughter and her baby sister, "My feelings about him would never come into the way I act in that kind of situation."

"Regardless," Fury spoke up, "You're still far to great a risk..."

He was going to say more, however, Steve cut him off, "I say we give the lady a chance."

"Agreed." Logan said with a nod.

The group ended up voting. With Steve, Logan and Batman voting for sending her, and Fury and Wonder Woman voting against it. Leaving Superman with the deciding vote, which the group had decided would count for two to prevent a tie.

"So," Wonder Woman said after she had voted, "Cast your vote Clark."

"I can see where your argument stems from Diana, and I agree with you. Although Quinn is a professional young woman, and a great hero, the risks of her abandoning the operation to assist her sister and her daughter are too high.  
Quinn could feel the rage building inside her, the urge to lash out, to try and beat her fellow heroes till they let her go with the group and help take down Joker, but she managed to control her rage.  
"Quinn, you must understand," Diana began, smiling softly, trying to calm the young woman down and explain her reasons; "With Scarecrow loose in Lima, he could do a lot of damage with out someone there to stop him."  
Quinn didn't say anything, or do anything for a few minutes, she knew Diana was right. Lima was her city, and she was it's protector. She couldn't abandon it just to chase after Joker. So she simply nodded, accepting her role.

"But we have something else to tell you." Superman spoke, his gaze travelling to Batman who nodded, and turned to Quinn. A small smile spread across his face.

"Like me, you must expand the hero base. Choose two people and train them to join your ranks. The names of the heroes are you're own choice, but remember, you must trust them completely."

Quinn nodded, grinning, this was an assignment she was looking forward too. And in her mind, there were only two people (Excluding Rachel) who she trusted to have her back in a fight. Noah and Santana; "I know exactly who." She said, the grin widening.  
Batman nodded; "Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman?" He asked, knowing he was right before even asking the question.  
Quinn didn't even bother to answer, knowing it was more of a statement then an question.

"You should go see Shona." Diana spoke, motioning for Quinn to go; "She is in her room, preparing for this operation."

Quinn nodded and said goodbye to her fellow heroes, before hurrying from the room.

Quinn sat cross legged on Shona's bed, taking part in their regular pre-operation ritual. Which consisted of talking and eating Ice cream.

"...You're telling me, that Rachel and Finn are getting married?" Shona asked with amazement, shoving another spoonful into her mouth.

Quinn laughed, "Yes. So are Mr Schue and Miss Pilsbury."

"And where are my invites?" Shona asked, pouting.

"They haven't even set a date yet," Quinn said smiling widely, "I have something I need to ask you S."  
Shona's smile faded, "What?"

"Remember my first outing as Huntress?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah?"

"You were telling me a story, you never got to finish."

Shona sighed, she knew the question had been coming, however, given the circumstances, she'd rather not tell Quinn the story. She did know that there was no getting out of telling it, "Okay, I'll start at the beginning; It all started four years ago, on Arkham Island. Joker had broken out and had taken control of the island, releasing all the prisoners. My Mum was a doctor at Arkham and it was bring your daughter to work day. I was in the same room as Commissioner Gordon and Frank Boles when Joker broke free and took over. Joker captured my Mum, and while Batman restored order to the island, I was trying to save my Mum. I eventually found Batman and he helped me save her. In return I helped him stop Joker, but in the process, I learned a horrible secret..." As before, her voice petered out.

Quinn smiled, trying to prompt it out of Shona.

"I found out...I found out," She repeated herself, "Who my birth father is."

"That's not so bad."

"His name is Jack White. He was a patient at Arkham."

"Is he still there?"

"No."  
"How can you be sure?"

"Because," Shona hesitated before telling her best friend her deepest darkest secret, "We're going to capture him tonight." She whispered.

Quinn looked confused, then it clicked. Looking around her friends room, she noticed the blonde hair dye amongst other things, "You're Joker's daughter?"

Shona slowly nodded, "Do you hate me?" She asked, a tear forming in her eye.

Quinn grabbed her friend and hugged her tightly, "We can't choose our parents." She whispered.

Shona stayed silent and hugged her friend. She had hoped that this was how Quinn would react, but sometimes her mood was unpredictable.

"Thank you." Shona whispered.

Quinn held her friend, Shona's answer however rose more questions. Questions she would ask later. Not now.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Noah Puckerman had, for most of his life, believed he was going nowhere in life. He believed he would always be a Lima Loser, and, sure, he hadn't actually left Lima, but he was far from being a Loser. He owed Quinn Fabray everything. For giving birth to his daughter, for keeping the darling girl, for swearing to get her back and for giving him his job.

Puck was head of Tyranol, a private security firm, owned by the Lima branch of Wayne Enterprises, Quinn's company. He enjoyed his work, it was easy money and just an easy a job. It consisted mainly of meetings with clients looking to acquire security from the company, but he did no buisness after Eight PM on a Friday, which was when he had his weekly catch up with Miss Quinn Fabray at Wayne Tower, the operating place of the father company. At least, that was what he normally did on a Friday, but he had received a letter. 'Who still writes letters nowadays?' He had asked himself, but pulling it open, he had let out a little chuckle, when inside he had discovered a invitation to a 'Small Social Gathering' at Fabray Manor from 8PM till late on the 21st of March. Which was today. And that was why, Puck found himself pulling up the long winding driveway at five to three in his Bentley Continental, a bottle of expensive wine in a bag on the seat next to him.

Reaching the top of the driveway, he had expected more cars to be there then there currently was. Only one other car, a navy blue Mini Cooper, which had a large dent on one side, was currently parked opposite the Manors main doors. Puck read the license plate as he parked alongside the car. LOP3Z. Puck smiled, it had been too long since he had last seen Santana, outside of school that is, she had sort of drawn away into herself after the incident with Brittany, which had left her face scarred forever.

He found Santana, Quinn and Rachel talking in the main dining room, Santana and Quinn standing by the window next to them, while Rachel sat in her wheel chair beside them.

Puck coughed to let his presence by know, and the girls turned to him, all three smiling kindly. Which for Puck who had grown accustomed to get looks of annoyance from two out of three of theses girls, was slightly off putting. The scars on Santana's face, were visible, but they didn't make the Latino any less attractive. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, a tight and long one. Santana had never been ashamed of her scars and wore them like a war wound.

Quinn had been very quiet the last year, except on Beth's birthday. When Puck and her had gone to lookout point, a small cliff nearby that looked out over a vast expanse of land, and the two had talked animatedly about how much they loved the little angel, that had been taken, but not forever and would return to them. And of course they had cried. What kind of parents wouldn't cry on their missing daughters birthday?

Adjusting to life as a paraplegic hadn't been easy for Rachel, certain aspects of Fabray Manor had been changed to accompany the young woman's needs, ramps put where steps were, and a bedroom put together downstairs for her. Quinn was adamant to look after her best friend. It was at school where she struggled most. Rachel gained very little sympathy for being in a wheelchair, most came from Artie who she had grown close to, he was like a brother to her. She was still picked on by the Jocks, and Puck couldn't count the number of times he and Quinn had cracked some heads due to Rachel's chair getting tipped over, but Rachel had never let it get her down, she was determined that she would walk again.

They all chatted politely about various topics, until Quinn took it where she wanted it to go.

With a smile, she begun; "You three are three of my four best friends in this whole world," She couldn't forget about Shona, "And there is something you all should know." This earned her curious looks from the three of them. Puck arching an eyebrow and Santana nodding. Rachel just stared at her; "As you know, I am the Huntress, I was trained by Batman to defend Lima. And Rachel has been helping me, providing tactical support from the cave beneath the Manor," She decided to tell them a different version about why she was asking this of them; "And, like Batman, I have come to realise that the time has come to train more heroes." Puck grinned, he could see where this was going, as could Rachel. Santana had yet to come to the conclusion yet though; "I want the two of you, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez, to join me and Rachel in this fight against crime." Quinn finished, and there was a moments silence as the words were allowed to sink in. Puck was the first to speak.

"I'm in." He smiled softly, "If it means I can help you in anyway, you can count on me." Quinn smiled, she knew Puck would say yes, he loved this kind of thing.  
Santana nodded enthusiastically; "Me too. I want to find Joker and Harley and get revenge for these damn scars!" She declares passionately, a large grin spreading across her scarred face.

Quinn's smile grew as she looked at each of the three people she loved most in this world. Noah Puckerman, the father of her child. Santana Lopez, her oldest friend and Rachel Berry, her closest friend; "Then let's get started." She stated and led the way to the cave.

Quinn watched as Puck let his guard down once again, and Santana struck his upper chest with the foam staff for a third time. Puck wasn't totally unskilled, but he would need to work on his moves a lot more than Santana would. Years of being a Cheerio were helping her with the training, just like they had Quinn when she started her training, but Puck had strength, but not much manoeuvrability.

Both her and Rachel had begun the training by watching them spar, but it hadn't taken long for Rachel to get bored and go Skype Barbara Gordon, so that they could discuss Scarecrow and his attack patterns, and try and deduce potential targets for his fear gas attacks.

"Take it from the top." Quinn told the two trainees. Santana grinned, but Puck sighed and slowly raised his guard. This time, he did slightly better, but he was still inferior to Santana. He was definitely stronger than Santana was, but Santana had the advantage of speed, and after the longest sparing match they had had, Santana, once again emerged victorious. Knocking Puck flat on his ass.  
"Fuck." Puck swore quietly, from his position on the ground, rubbing his jaw where Santana had hit him with the foam staff.

Santana chuckle softly; "See, that is what would have happened if I had gone all Lima Heights on your asses." She says with a chuckle, offering Puck her hand. Puck smirked and grabbed her hand, letting Santana pull him to his feet.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, when a red light flashed through the cave. Indicating that The Huntress was needed. Rachel, who was already at the computer, activated the call.

The commissioners face appeared on the screen, just as Puck, Quinn and Santana joined Rachel.  
"Huntress we have a situation." Eastwood began; "The National Bank of Lima has called in an alert. They are being robbed by a criminal called Victor Freeze, Freeze is a psychopath, who uses a variety of technology, infused around the concept of ice." Quinn pressed the golden H which she wore at all times, and was turned into the Huntress in a flash of gold, which Puck still found amazing to watch, even though he'd seen it countless times, "He's alone, but be careful Huntress, Batman has struggled to take Freeze down in the past."

Quinn couldn't stop the small grin that spread onto her lips, she liked Freeze. He had helped get her out of prison when she was wrongly imprisoned, but what was he doing robbing banks?; "I'll be careful." She told Eastwood as the call ended. Santana and Puck looked at her expectedly; "Stay here, keep practising." She told them as she strode towards the, currently, rising platform that held her bike.

"We want to help." Puck protested.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but your not ready." She told them as she climbed aboard the bike, the platform turning to face the entrance to the cave, and without another word, she gunned the bike out of the cave.

It didn't take her long to reach the bank, cars tended to get out of the way when they saw the gold and purple bike of the Huntress streak past. She skidded the bike to a halt and jumped off as she reached the police cordon. None of them acknowledged her, as after a year of her being around, her presence had become natural. Wordlessly, she unholstered her grapple gun from her belt and fired the cable up to the top of the bank and shot up to the roof.

Once on the roof, she proceeded across to a large skylight, and looked inside. The bank, which Quinn visited now and again, looked completely different. Every surface was covered in a thin sheet of ice. Quinn cursed in her head, '_Ice! And you haven't brought your ice skates.' _Rachel joked over her earpiece. Quinn let out a small chuckle, as she activated a new gadget Batman had given her. With a double blink, she activated Detective Vision and scanned the area below her for any sign of Freeze. Nothing came up. She hadn't expected it to, the detective vision identified targets due to their heat source, and Freeze had cold blood.

Quinn blinked twice again and deactivated Detective Vision, before jumping straight through the glass skylight and falling to the bank floor below. As she reached the floor, she spread her cape and floated the last few inches to the ground, landing expertly, in a slight crouch.

She didn't move. The room was silent. Nothing moved, no sounds reached her ears, but she had that feeling that Freeze was watching her. Her own breathing sounded ridiculously loud in her ears. She nearly jumped, but managed to stop herself when a voice echoed round the room.

"Quinn, I don't have any enthusiasm towards hurting you." The voice seemed to come from all around her, "But I will if I have too."

Quinn straightened up; "Victor why are you doing this? Is this about Nora?" She asked of the room, not sure where Freeze was in the room.  
Hearing footsteps and breathing behind her, she got her first look at Freeze since three months ago, back at Arkham Asylum. Ever since Victor and Selena had freed her from the prison, she had been meeting up with both of them every now and again, as the Huntress when she went to see Victor and Quinn when she went to see Bruce and Selena, who were getting married soon, and Quinn was really excited to go to their wedding.

Her and Victor discussed everything from their childhoods, to Beth, to Nora. And Victor had told her that he was close to a cure for Nora, but his research would have to wait a few months till they released him. That was what she had been told the last time she had seen him.

"I have almost perfected the cure, but my funds have run out, and I need more money." Victor informed her, his voice low.

Quinn shook her head at Victor, slowly; "There are other ways to get money, Victor, but I can't let you steal it in the town I protect." She told him dropping into a defensive stance, not sure how she was going to beat the most intelligent villain she had ever faced.

Freeze didn't say anything, till he lifted his weapon; "So be it, Huntress." He said as he pulled the trigger.

A large blast of ice shot straight towards Quinn, who, only just, managed to roll out of the way of the large blast of ice, and wasn't given the chance of getting up, as she was forced to roll again, to avoid another blast. She ended up crouched behind a large piece of rubble from the ripped out vault, desperately trying to figure out a way to beat Freeze.

"_Quinn, I think I've analysed a strategy to defeat Freeze." _Rachel's voice came through into her ear. Quinn silently thanked god, as she moved silently into the shadows and tried to put as much distance between her and Freeze as possible; _"He only has 180 degree vision, he cannot see behind him. Any attacks from behind, he would not be able to defend against." _Quinn grinned as she watched Freeze move over to the other side of the room and begin to look about for her. She confirmed Rachel's plan quietly, and began to formulate a plan to take out Freeze. It clicked in her head and she drew a sonic batarang off her belt, programmed it, and threw it a few feet away, before melting into the darkness again.

The batarang let out a soft 'ping', which instantly attracted Freezes attention. Quinn watched as he approached the location of the sonic batarang, and as Freeze crouched down to pick it up, Quinn sprinted as fast as she could straight across the room and jumped, feet first into Freezes back, knocking the bigger man forward, straight towards the concrete wall, there was a crack as the glass visor impacted the concrete, and Quinn had to roll to the side as Freeze crashed to the floor. Quinn instantly straddled the larger man and crashed her fist, straight through the cracked visor and driving it into her friends face, pulling back and repeating the move.

"Stop..." Freeze muttered as she hit him again, and she instantly replied, climbing off him and pulling a shard of glass out of her hand, with a small grimace. She could hear Freeze breathing hard; "My apologise Quinn...I shouldn't have tried to fight you..." He continued as he got to his feet, struggling and needing to use a table for support, "...But I cannot go back to Arkham, Norah needs my help."

Quinn sighed before turning back to the large man; "Listen Victor, you aren't taking this money, but I'll let you slip out the rear exit."  
Victor protested as he scooped up his ice gun from the floor, "I need the money to continue my research.." He was going to say more, but Quinn cut him off.

"Move Norah to Lima. I will provide you with a laboratory and a blank check to use to cure her. Would that be acceptable?" As she spoke, for the first time since she had met him, Victor Freeze genuinely smiled, and it made Quinn smile as well.

"That would be great, Quinn. I will hold you to your word. I will contact you once I have arranged for Nora to be moved."

Quinn nodded, the grin still plastered on her face; "Now get out of here, before I change my mind."

Victor, wordlessly, nodded and immediately trudged out of the room, his boots made a crunching sound as he went.

Quinn shook her head, before heading for the main entrance, telling the police the money was fine, but Freeze got away and heading home.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**MCKINLEY**

They, as usual gained lots of attention pulling up at the school. What can I say? A Bentley Continental, an Aston Martin DB9 and Santana's new Ferrari California (a gift from Quinn) weren't cars which were seen pulling up at McKinley everyday. They parked the cars side by side and got out in near perfect synchronisation. Puck and Santana waited by Puck's car, which was nearest the front door as Quinn helped Rachel into her chair, pushing her to where the others were, then allowing Puck to take over. Rachel smiled as Noah pushed her towards the building. They had a Glee meeting before school, which was strange, Schuster never organised meetings before school, but they were going to attend never the less.  
They were the last to arrive, except from Schue. _'He always seems to arrive after the rest of us.' _Quinn thought to herself as she took her usual seat in the second row between Puck and Santana and directly behind Rachel, who smiled at Artie as Puck wheeled her over, and instantly engaged him in conversation; talking about the latest episode of 'How I Met Your Mother' which they had found out they both loved.

"Tonight we're going to design your costumes." Quinn whispered to Puck and Santana. Even though the club knew she was the Huntress, she didn't want them to know that Puck and Santana were going to be becoming her sidekicks.

A clap from the door drew her attention, the clap had come from Mr. Schue, who was grinning as usual; "Good morning guys!" He declared, loudly and happily, moving to stand in front of the piano.  
Puck, who was very annoyed at the fact they were at school half an hour early, groaned at the man's enthusiasm; "What is so important that it couldn't wait till the meeting after school?" He asked.

Will's smile faded; "What I have to discuss is quite a delicate matter." He began, earning him looks of confusion from the whole club; "A old member of the club is returning to the school, after massive reconstruction surgery," Quinn instantly knew who it was, as did Rachel, "However, he did suffer from a psychotic breakdown and spent time in renowned institute Arkham Asylum."  
"No." Quinn said bluntly, and quite aggressively. There was no way in hell HE was coming back, she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow him to get near her life.

"Quinn...everyone deserves a second chance..." Will began before Quinn interrupted him again.

"YOU seem to be forgetting his sprint as a gang boss both here and in Gotham." She snapped at Will.

"Quinn, he deserves a second chance." Will spoke quietly.  
Quinn rolled her eyes and shrugged her top off her shoulder to reveal a small scar on her left shoulder, "Last time I saw him, he put a damn bullet in my shoulder!" She remarked angrily.  
"And for that," The voice made her jump to her feet, and drop into a defensive stance, "I am truly sorry for that, but we're...I'm a changed man." In the doorway, in a superbly, pristine, pure white suit, no signs of his scarred right hand side of his face, was Samuel Evans, "The Doctors at Arkham judged me fit to slip back into civilian life, without relapsing, and my psyche is healed following extensive skin grafts and hair transplants. Please Quinn, all I ask for is a second chance."

Quinn scowled, once her trust was lost, it wasn't easily regained easily, and Sam had lost her trust completely, and Quinn definitely didn't trust him, but she scoffed and nodded slowly, "Give him the chance." She told Will, "But I'm watching you, and if this is just some plan. I WILL take you down!" She declared angrily, getting to her feet, and storming out of the room, Santana, Puck and a Puck pushed Rachel followed her out.


End file.
